


Notes From The Aquarium

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M, Mermaid!Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marine Biologist Rin Matsuoka makes the discovery of a lifetime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes From The Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> remember when we headcanoned nitoris animal as a pilotfish

December 13th

  
My team and I have discovered something amazing during our expedition into the Mariana Trench. It has the upper body of a man,and the lower body of a sea creature. Yes you heard right. I can confirm the existence of what was once thought to be a thing of legend. I have discovered a real,living mermaid. I will keep you posted as I study it further.

 

  
December 15th  
After studying the mermaid,I had deduced that its fish-like part is that of a Naucrates Ductor. A pilotfish usually found around sharks. Kind of scares me. The scales are a healthy black and white pattern. The human half seems to be male,blue eyes and luminous gray hair and appears to be 20 in age. Its height, 168 cm (5'6"). Its weight,57 kg (126 lb). It is sentient and seems docile in nature. Not afraid. Especially near me for some reason. I'm going to try and communicate with it and let you know if I find anything.

  
December 20th

  
I've spent a few days trying to communicate with the creature. Its language is quite complicated but I managed to get a name out of it. Aiichirou. It seems to have taken a liking to me as well. When asked why,it only smiled and pointed at its teeth. I'm not sure what that means but I will investigate further. In the meantime,we've arrived at the mainland. I must return to my laboratory soon.

  
December 25th

  
In the spirit of Christmas,I decided to gift our fishy friend a gift. A seashell with his name carved in it. He really seemed to like it! He was so excited,he jumped out of his tank to kiss my cheek. It was...nice. Anyway,I should go. Merry Christmas.

 

December 31st

  
Ai's language lessons have been going well. I never expected him to be so intelligent. I managed to pry into why he enjoys my company to the others. He just said 'shark'. Apparently he thinks I'm one of his kind? Maybe he's just being silly like always.

  
January 4th

  
I found Ai doing some strange ritual today. He told me it was because today was his birthday. He asked me to join him to dance in his tank. It was exhilarating. And at the end he...we....I should go. Mermaid culture sure is fascinating.

  
January 15th

  
Those bastards! The higher-ups are planning on dissecting Ai! I tried to reason with them but...god damn it. I have to do something. You might not hear from me from a while Gou. I'm sorry but I have to do this...I understand now. What Ai meant. He is a pilotfish and I have to be his shark. I have to protect him. Sorry.

 

* * *

Ever since Rin was discredited and banned from his laboratory,he spent his days with his family in their house by the sea. Athough he had never seen Ai the mermaid since then,he would never forget him. His kind,gentle eyes. His beautiful scales. His sweet,innocent nature. But Rin had no regrets knowing that Ai was safe. One day,while strolling the beach he found an interesting seashell. Interesting in that his own name was carved in it. He looked out at the sea...


End file.
